A known method of performing an anatomical reconstruction of the meniscus is the so-called meniscal allograft “keyhole” technique using instrumentation sold by Arthrex, Inc. of Naples, Fla. In this technique, the bone block of a meniscal allograft is formed in the shape of a keyhole plug, to match a corresponding keyhole groove prepared through the cortical and cartilagenous surface of the tibial plateau. The bone plug for the meniscal allograft is then fed into the keyhole groove, such that the meniscal allograft is mounted on the tibial plateau and secured without transosseous sutures.
Although the above-described technique is a vast improvement over prior meniscal allograft technique, the “keyhole” shape of the allograft implant is difficult to reproduce and necessitates a long preparation time, typically about 45 minutes. Thus, although the “keyhole” technique described above is a vast improvement over prior meniscal allograft techniques, it would be desirable to provide a meniscal transplant system and technique that is quicker, easier and more reproducible.